


My Deadly Valentine

by PureImaginationFic



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Gen, Holiday, Humor, Suspense, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureImaginationFic/pseuds/PureImaginationFic
Summary: Natalie is delighted to find out she has a secret admirer so close to Valentine's Day, Neilson however is not, the sweet notes soon turn to sinister threats and Natalie is forced to confront her mysterious suitor before things turn deadly.





	My Deadly Valentine

**_February 2009_ **

Natalie rolled her eyes at Bradley and Neilson prattling on behind her “Dude Jason Takes Manhattan was so lame, no way it belongs in the top five” Bradley said to Neilson. 

“What are you talking about, it was the best one!” Neilson said to him. 

“Oh my god, you have been talking about this all morning, what is the deal?” she asked irritated. 

“This Friday is Friday the 13th” Bradley said to her. 

“Right, how could I forget” she said stopping at her locker “Hopefully you remembered what Saturday is” she said to Neilson. 

“…What’s Saturday?” Neilson asked Bradley. 

“Valentine’s Day, Romeo” Bradley said to him. 

Natalie opened her locker and found a red rose inside, she gasped “Oh my god, Neilson, I can’t believe you did this, this is so sweet” she said kissing him. 

“Uh…I didn’t” he said confused. 

“What?” she asked. 

“I didn’t put that there” Neilson said to her. 

“Come on you don’t need to act dumb” she said to him. 

Bradley scoffed “Doesn’t really require a lot of acting for him” he said, Neilson turned to glare at him “Just saying” Bradley said. 

“There something you want to tell me?” Neilson asked her. 

“What? I don’t know how this got in there” Natalie said to him. 

“There a note or something?” Bradley asked. 

“Oh” she said taking a piece of paper from her locker. 

“ _To Natalie, love your secret admirer_ ” she read “That’s it” she said looking at the paper. 

“Wow, that screams romance” Bradley said. 

“When I find out who this is, they’re dead” Neilson said taking the note from her. 

“Excuse me” she said taking the note back from him “I will find out who it is and when I do I will nicely tell them that I am not interested” she said “I’ll see you later” she said closing her locker and kissing his cheek. 

Neilson turned to look at Bradley suspiciously, Bradley looked at him confused “What you think it was me?” he asked amused. 

“Was it?!” Neilson asked. 

“No!” Bradley said. 

“You promise?” Neilson asked.

“Oh my god Neilson” Bradley groaned “Did you get a look at the handwriting?” he asked. 

“Yeah” Neilson said to him. 

“Was it legible?” Bradley asked, Neilson looked at him confused, Bradley rolled his eyes “Could you read it?” Bradley asked. 

“ _Oh_ …yeah” Neilson said. 

“Then it wasn’t me” Bradley said to him. 

“That’s a good point” Neilson said. 

“God…you know I’m offended you even asked me that” Bradley said. 

“Well I’m sorry okay but you can't help but notice things sometimes." 

"Notice things, what things?" Bradley asked. 

"You and Nat tend to get a little touchy feely at times okay?" 

"So?! I'm all over you sometimes does that mean I have a crush on you?” Bradley asked. 

“…What am I not good enough for you?” Neilson asked. 

“We are not having this conversation again!” Bradley said walking away.

~*~

That afternoon, Neilson returned home to find Kyle, Harry, and Adam loitering in the kitchen, he looked at them all suspiciously.

Harry looked up at him “Hey Neilson” he said simply. 

“Oh don’t _‘hey Neilson’_ me! I’m onto you!” Neilson said leaning down meeting Harry’s face. 

Harry looked at him confused "What is wrong with you?” Harry asked. 

“Pfft…where would you like to start?” Adam asked “Look who his father is” he said. 

“Okay, Nat got a rose from a _‘secret admirer’_ today now which one of you was it?” Neilson asked them accusingly. 

“Okay the fact that you would ask any of us that question is just insulting” Kyle said to him.T

“Yeah…you know I can’t stand Nat!” Adam said to him, Neilson nodded. 

“That’s true, sorry” Neilson said to him patting his back. 

“Well then it was one of you” he said looking between Kyle and Harry. 

“I don’t even think of Nat like that okay, she’s like a more like a sister than anything” Harry said to him. 

“Exactly, she’s our friend, nothing more” Kyle said to him.

“Then who could it be?!” Neilson asked throwing his arms up. 

“Neilson there’s hundreds of other guys at school it could be any one of them” Kyle said. 

“Mm I don’t know…there’s one other extremely obvious possibility” Adam said “Have you asked your heterosexual life mate Bradley?” he asked. 

“It wasn’t him” Neilson said to her. 

“Oh why because he said so?” Adam asked. 

“Yes! And I believe him” Neilson said. 

“Aww that’s so sweet!” Adam said. 

“Shut up” Neilson said. 

“Yeah why are you always trying to start trouble?” Kyle asked leaning over the kitchen counter. 

“Hey you got to make your own fun around here” Adam said to him. 

“Like we said, it wasn’t any of us, is there any other guy at school you think could possibly have the hots for Nat?” Kyle asked Neilson. 

“I don’t know” Neilson groaned. 

“Well, think” Kyle said. 

“That could take awhile” Adam scoffed. 

Neilson turned to glare at him “Don’t you have to be a dick somewhere else?” he asked. 

“Oh! You’re right, I’m late for work” Adam said “Try to show up today will you?” he asked leaving. 

“I’ll try” Neilson said to him. 

“Don’t worry about this alright” Kyle said to him. 

“Kyle, some guy is sending my girlfriend love notes and flowers, how am I not supposed to worry?” Neilson asked. 

“Okay but does that mean he gets her?” Kyle asked “No! Give Nat a little credit here because for some god unknown reason she seems to love you” Kyle said to him. 

“Yeah I guess you’re right” Neilson said to him. 

“Just wait until tomorrow, see if she gets anything else” Kyle said to him. 

“That’s a good idea, because I can catch the bastard and kill him, thanks Kyle” Neilson said leaving. 

“Ah, young love” Harry said in a wistful sigh.

~*~

The next morning Natalie opened her locker to find 2 more roses and another note _“Just remember, darling, all the while You belong to me.”_ A feeling of uneasiness began to creep into her as she read it.

“What the hell” Neilson’s voice said scaring her.

“Neilson!” she said. 

He took the note from her and read it “Oh two roses now” Neilson said looking into her locker “And what the hell does this supposed to mean?” he asked holding up the note. 

“I don’t know but I don’t like it anymore than you do” she said taking it from her and putting it back in her locker. 

“Nat this doesn’t sound like a crush it sounds like they’re obsessed with you” Neilson said to her. 

“I’m sure that’s not what it means” she said. 

“ _’You belong to me’_?” Neilson asked. 

“I know, it’s unsettling but I’m sure they didn’t mean any harm by it and are just coming on a little strong” she said. 

“A little strong?!” Neilson asked. 

“Neilson, hey, it’s okay, I promise everything will be fine” she said kissing him “I’ll see you in homeroom alright?” she asked. 

He walked down the hallway to his locker and opened it finding a note inside _**“SHE’S MINE, LET HER GO”**_ was scratched out in big angry letters, a picture of him and Natalie sat in his locker torn to pieces. He looked at it in fright and confusion, he shut the locker and went to home room.

~*~

Bradley took a seat in his first class of the day.

“Hey” Neilson said coming in and sitting next to him “I got to show you something” he said reaching into his backpack and pulling out the note, the remnants of the picture tucked inside it.

“What’s this?” Bradley asked. 

“Someone left it in my locker” Neilson said to him. 

“Wow” Bradley said reading it “What’s this?” he asked about the torn pieces. 

“It was a picture I had in my locker of me and Nat.” 

“Dude, this is some messed up stuff” Bradley said to him. 

“Tell me about it, whoever sent Nat those flowers wants me out of the way” Neilson said to him “And they may just be crazy enough to make it happen.” 

“You think someone’s going to try and kill you to get to Nat?” Bradley asked. 

“You never know!” Neilson said.

“I think your paranoia is getting the best of you, this is obviously just something to scare you away from Nat.” 

“Well it’s working!” Neilson said to him. 

“Well don’t let it!” Bradley said to him “Whoever this is clearly doesn’t know who they’re dealing with” he said. 

“Damn right they don’t, they think they can get rid of me they’re in for a rude awakening” Neilson said. 

“That’s my dude” Bradley said as he and Neilson bumped fists. 

“Will you do it for me?” Neilson asked Bradley.

~*~

Later that day, Natalie wrote out a letter of her own, signing her name at the bottom and folding it.

“Nat” Neilson said as he and Bradley approached her table in the library. 

“Good, you’ll be happy to know that I am putting an end to this secret admirer business” she said “I’m going to leave this note in my locker at the end of school day and hopefully whoever reads it tomorrow will get the message” she said. 

“Yeah well they sent me a message of their own today” Neilson said to her handing her the note, the torn pieces of their pictures fluttered out. 

“Oh my god” she said reading “What is all this?” she asked. 

“That picture I had of us in my locker, they tore it up” he said in a hush voice. 

“Alright listen, everything is going to be fine, I’m going to leave this letter and hopefully they take the hint” she said. 

“What if they don’t?” he asked, she looked at him worriedly and hugged him.

~*~

At the end of the day, Natalie looked at the letter she had written and took a deep breath, she put it inside and shut the locker door.

“Nat, you ready?” Bradley asked approaching her. 

“Yeah” she said. 

“You okay?” he asked. 

“I don’t know…this whole thing has me really shaken up” she said. 

“Yeah I know, but you said so yourself, everything will be okay” he said reassuringly. 

She looked up at him and hugged him “I’m really scared Bradley” she said. 

“Yeah I know” he said holding her. 

She gasped as a realization suddenly hit her “Oh my god, I’m so sorry I completely forgot” she said. 

“What?” he asked. 

“Your birthday’s next week” she said. 

“Oh yeah, that’s right it is” he said. 

“Well come on we got to start planning” she said taking his arm. 

“Plan what exactly? I’m only turning seventeen it’s not exactly a milestone” he said. 

“I know but I need something to take my mind off of this whole mess” she said “Come on, let’s go to Bill’s I could use a pig out fest” she said. 

“Oh by all means let’s go” he said extending his arm for her.

~*~

The next morning when she returned to school, she opened her locker to find the note she had left gone, she looked around nervously before breathing a sigh of relief. she went into homeroom and found Neilson at his desk.

“Hey, so?” he asked. 

“Nothing, the note was gone, there was nothing there” she said. 

“So…it’s over?” he asked. 

“I guess so” she said. 

“Thank god” he said. 

“I know, hey listen, we need to talk about what we’re going to do for Bradley for his birthday” she said. 

“It’s Bradley’s birthday?” Neilson asked. 

“It’s next week” she said. 

“…It is?” he asked. 

She looked at him in disbelief “You don’t know your best friend’s birthday?” she asked. 

“So?” Neilson asked. 

“You’ve known Bradley your whole life shouldn’t you know when his birthday is?” she asked. 

“I don’t know…I guess” he said. 

“Oh my god” she sighed sitting her in desk. 

“What?” he asked “What?” he asked once more “Hey, don’t tell him alright because he’ll get mad” Neilson said nervously. 

“I wouldn’t blame him” she said to him. 

“Hey” he said crouching down to her level “What do you want to do for Valentine’s Day?” he asked. 

She smiled “Why Neilson Carter…I didn’t know you were such a romantic” she said as they kissed. 

“I’m serious what do you want to do?” 

“I don’t know, I’ll think about it” she said to him. 

She returned to her locker and opened it see rose petals torn from their stems and a note left with it in big, red, menacing letters _“Violets are blue, roses are red, your pretty boy boyfriend is as good as **DEAD** ”_ she shook in fear reading it, looking around in fear. 

“Nat” Neilson said approaching her “You okay?” he asked. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine, let’s go to class” she said grabbing his hand and pulling him away.

~*~

That night she entered the house, finding Kyle and Harry in the kitchen “Hey” she said to them.

“Oh hey” Kyle said to her. 

“Hey Nat, how’s your secret admirer?” Harry asked. 

“Uh I’d rather not talk about that, that’s actually why I’m here” she said “Have you guys seen Neilson? He’s not answering his phone” she said. 

“He and Bradley are working tonight they’re at the store” Kyle said to her “Okay thanks” she said to them as she left. 

“Why do I feel like all we’re good for is getting information?” Harry asked Kyle “No one ever asks _‘hey, Kyle and Harry, how are you guys? What are you up to?_ ’” Harry asked irritated, he turned around to see Kyle had left the kitchen “Oh come on!” he called out.

~*~

The backdoor to the record store opened as Natalie stepped inside “Neilson!?” she called out “Bradley!? She asked as she made her way to the storefront, the lights were turned down as she looked around confused, she looked down to see Neilson splayed out on the floor “Oh my god” she said “Neilson” she said diving to the floor “Neilson” she said turning him over revealing a large slash mark across his neck “Oh my god, no, no, Neilson!” she screamed, near tears, she looked at the blood staining her hands.

“You came” a voice said from behind, she turned to see Bradley covered in blood. 

“Bradley, oh my god, we have to get Neilson to a hospital we need to get him some help!” she said frantically. 

“Why would I do that?” he asked "I did this for you” he said to her smiling. 

She stepped away from him, looking at him nervously “What…what are you talking about?” she asked backing away slowly. 

“All of this…I did it for you” he said moving towards her. 

“Bradley…stop it” she said. 

“Come on Nat, you had to have known it was me” he said. 

“Oh my god…you…you were the secret admirer?” 

Bradley nodded “Yeah, who else would it have been?” he asked “I love you Nat” he said cupping her cheek with his bloody hand “I always have you had to have known” he said. 

She looked at him in absolute terror, backing away from him “Bradley…you…oh my god…” she said once more looking down at Neilson’s lifeless body “You killed…” she said. 

“I had to” he said pulling her into him “It was the only way to get you to myself” Bradley said holding her. 

“No…why would you do this, he was your best friend” she said tearfully “He loved you so much why would you do this” she said backing away. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day” Neilson said as she backed into him, she squealed loudly looking back at him. 

He and Bradley began to laugh, high fiving each other giddily “Oh my god!” she said looking between them “This was all a stupid prank?!” she asked slapping Neilson. 

“Ow!” he said laughing.

“I’m gonna kill you!” she said to Neilson angrily. 

“You don’t need to, I already did” Bradley said as they continued laughing. 

“Why did you do this?!” she asked. 

“Oh, uh, remember on Halloween when you and Backstreet decided to play that harmless prank on us?” Neilson asked putting his arm around her “We’re just returning the favor” he said smiling at her. 

“Are you kidding me?!” she asked “That was 4 months ago!” she said to them “I can’t believe you’re still mad about that!” she said. 

“It’s not so much as being mad as it is wanting payback” Bradley said to her. 

“Oh come you know had to know this was coming” Neilson said to her. 

“Okay obviously I knew you guys would pull some childish stunt on your dads to get back at them not me!” she said “Okay so which one of you idiots but all the creepy stuff in my locker?” 

“Oh that’d be me” Adam said coming down the spiral staircase, Kyle and Harry emerged from the back room. 

“You were all in on this?” she asked. 

“Afraid so” Kyle said nodding. 

“…I didn’t want to do it, they made me!” Harry said nervously. 

“Harry!” Kyle said. 

“…I hate you all” she said. 

“Oh come on, it was all in good fun” Neilson said to her. 

“Oh really?” she asked. 

“Yes” he said. 

“Well great, I’m glad you had fun, because you won’t be having any fun with me for a while” she said before storming out.

Neilson looked confused as she left “What was that supposed to mean?” he asked. 

“It means you and your hand are going to be awfully chummy for awhile” Adam said patting his back. 

A look of realization and horror washed over his face “Oh my god…Nat!” he yelled running after her. 

“Did he really think that wouldn’t happen? I mean come on” Adam said. 

_**1 week later:** _

Music bumped from a large DJ booth, kids mingling around the room. 

“Hey, I got you a drink” Neilson said to Natalie, she looked at him coldly and took the drink without saying a word. 

“Still mad okay” he said. 

“Of course she’s still mad, you don’t prank the girlfriend!” Nick said to him “Didn’t I teach you anything?!” he asked. 

“…No!” Neilson said to him. 

Natalie approached Bradley with a gift bag in her hand “I’m only giving this to you because it’s your birthday and I want you to have it even though I am still extremely pissed off at that stupid, childish prank you played on me” she said. 

“…Understood” Bradley said nodding “Thanks.” 

“Happy Birthday” she said smiling at him. 

“Happy Birthday dude” Neilson said to Bradley. 

“Ah thanks” he said as they tapped their cups together, he turned to smile at Nat, she glared at him and walked away “So what’d you get?” Neilson asked as Bradley reached into the bag, he pulled out a light blue plaid shirt. 

“Oh hey” he said. 

“This is great” he said when the lights went out.

_“Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Bradley”_ everyone sang as a caked was rolled out, sparkler candles blazing ontop _“Happy Birthday to you”_ Bradley leaned forward and blew out the candles to applause, billowing upwards as the lights came back on. 

“So…seventeen huh?” Brian asked Bradley. 

“Guess so” Bradley said to him.

Brian sighed “I know I was absent for most of them…” 

Bradley groaned “Oh come on padre, don’t get all sentimental on me right now” he said to him. 

“Happy Birthday buddy” Brian said. 

“Thanks dad” Bradley said as they hugged “Alright come on there’s people here” he said as they let go. 

“Mm, this is really good cake” Natalie said taking a plate, licking frosting off her fingers, she turned towards Bradley who quickly ducked down as she shoved the plate of cake into Brian’s face. She covered her mouth in shock “Oh my god” she said in horror. 

“Yeah I don’t know if I told you this or not but…I hadn’t actually gotten him back for the whole Halloween thing yet” Bradley said to her “But thanks for the help” he said smiling.


End file.
